CTE Characters
Feel free to add notable characters, guys ;) Gaubert IX Miel (Governor) - The flamboyant 30-something governer of C'est. Father defected from the Confederacy and colonized the area, making it his own and forging an alliance with the Lobbers. Although he is technically the third of his name, his father insisted his dynastic number be bumped up to ninth for added prestige. Less of a cruel ruler and more of an absent minded one; perfers to attend balls and hunt mutated fox with his companion Renaud than manage trade and deal with swamper uprisings. Renaud Vinaigre (Companion) - A childlike man in his mid 20s that idolizes the Governor and never leaves his side. A local swamper that Miel took under his wing and groomed him to become an honorable, civilized man, Renaud fancies himself an imposing enforcer, puffing his chest out, scowling, and growling at those in court. Usually comes off as an ass, but speaking of him as such publiclly (FS) would invoke the wrath of the Governor. Captain James "Jim" Thurgood (Commander of the Militia) - A grizzled old Confederate veteran sworn to protect the settlement by Gaubert Sr. Arguably the real leader of the settlement since The Governor usually makes him do all the work, which obviously causes the Captain much unneeded stress and disdain for his boss. A straightforward and no-nonsense man, affectionatley called Captain Jim by his subordinates, he is never seen without a cigar in his mouth, and his messy grey uniform is stained brown,yellow, and red from various dirty jobs he has undertaken. Can probably be replaced by Steve now that I think about it. However, maybe he still has the same disdain for the Governor but keeps it repressed to save face with his gentleman aura. Sgt. Thelma Red (Head Slave Driver. Criminal Kingpin) - Rivaling Governor Miel in terms of sense of entitlement and overall snobbery, Red bides her time asserting her superiority over his slaves and anyone else that is of lesser blood. If it weren't for her father's ties ot the Miel dynasty, (Red is a distant cousin of the Governor's) she would be either exiled or rotting in a cell for the numerious slaves that have been beaten to death under her watch. Along with her already undesirable position, Red is a prominent figure in the C'est Underworld, having her fingers in the pies of illegal gambling, prostitution, gun running, and fight rings. The local Constables have been hot on her trail for the last few years, but are constantly hindered by her bloodline. -The sergeant treats the CSS Evan Casey like it was her own personal town away from the Governor's careful glances. During the big auction days everything is on the up and up, but off hours just about anything can happen. You better remember to call her Captain Red when the constables and Governor's men aren't around. ** Cousin Wallace (Sgt. Thelma's Number 2) - If Sgt. Red is the Criminal Governor of CTE, than Cousin Wallace is her Companion. A former slave that refused to be broken despite the amount of beatings Sgt. Red ordered. Sgt. Thelma Red noticed Cousin Wallace and ordered a more "personalized" routine, designed by her to break down his will mentally and use Stockholm Syndrome to turn Cousin Wallace into a willing enforcer for Sgt. Thelma. The routine was an utter success, despite initial troubles with Wallace. His lack of fear and brutality towards others quickly led him to rise in the ranks of her organization, eventually becoming Sgt. Red's second in command. He oversees most of the operations outside of the CSS Evan Casey, and those who don't pay their debts after they illegally gambled often have their limbs cut off by Cousin Wallace's infamous machete. Although he isn't afforded the same protection that Sgt. Red's family connections have, few are willing to go after him due to the sheer amount of power he has. - However, Cousin Wallace still remembers the brutality he faced in the slave pens of the CSS Evan Casey. Maybe, if someone was trying to remove Sgt. Red, they could turn Cousin Wallace against her? George Gris (Head of Slave Managment) - A short, fat man in his late 40's, George Gris is a man of logistical dedication and unflinching professionalism. Although he views C'est's captives as commodities, he makes sure that they fetch top dollar, so he makes sure that they are protected from harm and fed and watered regularly. The most under appreciated man in the settlement since his temperate management and cleanup duty for Sgt. Red's foul ups saves the town from slave revolts on a daily basis. Warchief Groak Vargh (Roughneck Warlord) - A nasty brute who seems more bear than man who on the surface looks like any other mindless killing machine. However, upon closer inspection, it becomes obvious that he is a more than capable leader who tries to do what is best for his people. Capable of speaking broken English and known for his fair and honorable treatment of his captives, Groak is nonetheless capable of showing his vicous side and is notable for weilding two double barrel shotguns akimbo when in battle. Lt. Bambi Jackson (Militia Medic and De Facto Town Doctor) - A brilliant young man with probobably one of the most encyclepdic knowledges of medicine in the Deep Southern Wastes, although plauged by his own personal demons that he blocks out with alcohol, and ocassionally, his own opiates. Thankfully, he's usually sober enough to give you the right perscription and keep a steady hand during surgery. (Maybe low luck characers could have a chance to recieve botched proceedures) :::::::::::: -(With this guy I was thinking one of the treatments could be a leeching to reduce radiation. It would involve special mutant leeches that the doctor discovered after consulting with swamper tribes completely high off his ass. MBP btw) :::::::::::: Category:Workshop Category:Projects in Development